


The Final Wish

by hanmadi



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 20:32:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18506554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanmadi/pseuds/hanmadi
Summary: Somewhere in the shore, Jisung found a bottle that has a genie inside it. The genie granted him three wishes, and his final wish broke his heart — only for the person he loves the most to find genuine happiness, even if it means for him to disappear.





	The Final Wish

“Hyung, if I disappear, would you look for me?” Jisung asked Minho.

“Of course, what kind of question is that? You know it’s been hard for me when I left, I don’t want to experience that again.” Minho replied.

Jisung responded with “Ah, hmm” and in his mind he knows it’s probably not a good idea but it could be the best for them. Jisung held Minho’s hand and placed it on his chest.

“Promise me, you’ll be strong, okay? You’re like the strongest person I’ve ever met.” Jisung said.

“What’s wrong with you?” Minho asked, looking confused.

Jisung just smiled at him.

**3 weeks ago.**

Stray Kids’ members went out to the beach to film for their music video. Jisung, being the adorable yet adventurous squirrel he is, went out for a walk by himself. When he was somehow far away from the members, he found a bottle that was seating down the shore, seems like waiting for someone to notice it.

Jisung picked up the bottle, as it seemed interesting as he saw it. He immediately opened the bottle, and alas! There was a genie that came out.

“Woah!” He exclaimed.

“Thank you for letting me out. As a way of gratitude, I will grant your three wishes.” The genie said.

“So you’re real…” Jisung said in amusement.

“Yes, real and alive.” The genie said. “Now tell me your wish.” they added. (t/n: I used the pronouns they/their because I don’t think genies have genders.)

“Wishes...is there a rule?” Jisung asked.

“One thing is I cannot hurt people.” The genie responded.

Jisung thought of something deep in his heart, and he wished that Stray Kids will get their first music show win, the genie agreed.

“I can’t think of anything right now,” Jisung said. “Will I find you again if I have another wish?” He asked.

“Of course. I can sense it when you need me.” The genie said before it disappeared.

Chan then called him out, saying he should be filming by now.

After a week of promotion, Stray Kids received their first ever music show win. Jisung thought of the genie, and said that it worked. He never told anyone about it, not even his closest friend, Minho. He kept it to himself in favor of the genie’s condition.

A few days has passed, and one of their members, Seungmin, was injured. He wished to the genie that all of their members will be healthy, and so did the genie granted.

“You only have one more wish, and I’m free.” The genie said.

Jisung still cannot think of any wish, so the genie disappeared yet again.

One night, Minho came into Jisung.

“What’s wrong?” He asked.

“I don’t know. I’m just lost at thoughts these days.” Minho replied.

“Is there something or someone bothering you?” Jisung asked yet again.

Minho just looked at him, without words, he rested his head on Jisung’s chest. Jisung placed his hands on Minho’s head and patted him. “I wish we could stay like this forever.” Minho said. “But there’s no forever, you know that.” Jisung replied, making it not too awkward for both of them. “Haha I know, you’re gay.” Minho jokingly said.

That night passed by, and Jisung thought he could finally use his last wish. He wished for the genie to appear and it did.

“I wish for the person I love the most to be happy, as always.” He said.

“I told you that I cannot hurt anybody.” The genie responded.

“What do you mean?” Jisung asked.

“Little man, didn’t you know you’re the reason he’s sleepless at night? You’re the one he always think of, the most. He must like you a lot, and why would you wish for such thing you know that will break his heart?” The genie replied.

Jisung was lost at words from what he heard. “What exactly do you mean? Would you mind explaining?” He asked once again.

“Oh so you don’t pay attention.” The genie said. “He likes you, and the only way for him to be happy is for you to disappear. You caused so much trouble for him without you knowing. The time he got eliminated? You were the only person in his mind that time that’s why he did a mistake. His constant spacing out? It’s you again. You caused him troubles you had no intention to do or know anything about, but you’ve been hurting him a lot. And the only way for him to find genuine happiness again is not in you. If you really do wish for him to be happy, then the consequence of that is, you’ll disappear.” The genie said.

Jisung felt his heart clenched and couldn’t even move his lips nor think of anything after he heard the genie’s words. He was caught in the moment and thought of the times Minho always come to him whenever he gets in trouble and the times when he was really down. Jisung felt bad, and he told the genie that he will think about it.

The next day, Jisung asked Minho to go out for a walk since it’s been a long time since they actually had time for individual activities outside schedule.

That night, Jisung thought very hard about his final wish. “Would it be better?” He asked himself many times, and he came to a conclusion.

“Hyung, if I disappear, would you look for me?” Jisung asked Minho.

“Of course, what kind of question is that? You know it’s been hard for me when I left, I don’t want to experience that again.” Minho replied.

Jisung responded with “Ah, hmm” and in his mind he knows it’s probably not a good idea but it could be the best for them. Jisung held Minho’s hand and placed it on his chest.

“Promise me, you’ll be strong, okay? You’re like the strongest person I’ve ever met.” Jisung said.

“What’s wrong with you?” Minho asked, looking confused.

Jisung just smiled at him. Minho was confused so he scolded Jisung. “Yah, tell me what is it.” He said.

Jisung’s tears streamed down his face while looking at Minho. Minho was still trying to figure out what’s happening, but from then he hugged Jisung tight, not wanting to let him go any moment.

“Hyung I’m sorry…” Jisung said. “I’m sorry I caused you a lot of troubles. I’m sorry if I’m the worst person you’ve liked, I’m sorry that you think of me in a special way but without me realizing it. I’m...really sorry.” He added.

Tears fell down from Minho’s eyes as he was listening to Jisung’s words. From then he knew Jisung was the reason he wasn’t as happy as he was before meeting him, but he wanted Jisung, regardless.

“Hey listen to me. No matter what happens, I will always choose you. I will always like you, even if that means we’ll both be in trouble. The world is cruel but never our love for each other.” Minho comforted Jisung.

“The time has come.” Jisung said, crying.

“What time?” Minho asked.

“Promise me, you’ll stay strong no matter what happens. I love you, please always remember that.” Jisung said, giving Minho one last goodbye kiss, before disappearing.

A bright light blinded Minho for a second that caused him to cover his eyes, being unconscious of Jisung disappearing.

The next day, he woke up in a hospital bed, with his members around him.

“What happened?” He asked them.

“What happened to you?” Chan asked.

“Someone called and told us you were lying down somewhere, unconscious. What happened?” Changbin said.

“I don’t remember.” Minho replied. “But I was there with someone, I don’t even remember his face. But he told me to stay strong and that he loves me always. Those were the last thing I remember until I wake up.” He added.

“Well, it could be one thing. But who knows exactly.” Woojin said.

From that day onwards, the Stray Kids’ members didn’t remember Jisung. He was erased from their memories, not even one or a little. He really didn’t disappear rather, he disappeared from their lives. He disappeared in Minho’s mind, in his heart. But Minho knows that someone loves him from afar, he just needs to meet and know him soon.

**After 6 months, at the JYP training center.**

Minho entered the practice room yet again, after almost two years of debuting. He was asked to meet the new trainee, Han Jisung.


End file.
